


Who let the Beasts out?!

by Salia432



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fantastic Beasts, Gen, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Young Theseus, young Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salia432/pseuds/Salia432
Summary: How is it to live with a boy who loves all strange creatures and beasts in a world? Well...





	Who let the Beasts out?!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really hard time to think about something which will be good for everyone. I'm into really dark and angsty stuff. And in the last moment the idea came to my mind like someone switched it on.  
> I hope you'll all enjoy it.  
> And please, forgive me all mistakes, English is not my native language.  
> I don't own any of the Fantastic Beasts characters (sadly).

_\- I think that, what Perseus wanted to convey in this paragraph is ..._

From the depths of the manor, a terrifying scream was heard. Four women looked up from the open books on the lady who had taken off her glasses in a delicate, wire-frame and with the calmness typical of this situation, she apologized to the guests. Putting the book on a filigree table with her husband's family coat on the counter, she tried to locate the source of the scream in her mind. Leaving the living room, she closed the door carefully behind her. Once she was alone her face turned into grimace of anger. It was her first time as a host to her reading club since she signed in 6 years ago.

The scream came from the main part of the house, and his perpetrator was of course Agnes, who was cleaning the boys' room. She was running with a pot of water poured in the bathroom, splashing it all around.

\- Agnes, for pity ... - but the woman's words froze on her lips when she saw the flames devouring the pillow and the bed frame of one of her sons’ bed. She quickly pulled out her wand, shouting a spell.

_\- Aguamenti!_

Agnes dropped the vessel, moving away from the trajectory of the water stream at the last moment.

\- My Lady, thank you! I thought I would never extinguish it. What an unbearable child! He left a ashwinders’ eggs under the pillow!

\- Great Isolt, give me strength ...

As soon as the lady spoke the words, a scream came from another part of the estate. Together with Agnes, they raced toward the kitchen. The scream lasted and continued. It was getting louder as they ran down the stairs and approached the pantry.

Anna, pale as a wall, stood in the doorway, alternately shouting and pressing a handkerchief to her trembling lips. Seeing her Lady, she burst into tears.

\- My Lady, I can’t do it anymore!

The woman passed the kitchenmaid and peeked inside the pantry. On the floor covered with a thick layer of mucus were scattered, thick brown worms. Some fragments of lettuce leaves lay underneath. In the corner of the room lay a torn jute sack from which several creatures were sticking out.

\- That's too much. Look for my son, tell him to come to his father's office immediately!

_Meanwhile, in a distant, wild fragment of the garden ..._

\- Newt! Newt!

\- Look Theo, look! It must be some really old tree!

\- I can’t see anything. Listen Newt, I think I ...

\- No, look!

A 10-year-old boy with a mane of copper hair poured a handful of bark beetles over his hand and lifted it towards the hanging twig. The twig suddenly moved, gasping at the small hand with a delicacy. Boy’s eyes were wide and sparkling.

\- What is it?!

\- That's Bowtruckle. You see, here he has eyes and ...

A scream came from behind them for the third time this day. This time, many voices were shouting at once. Newt seemed to hear nothing, but when the creature on his hand raised the woody head with concern, he turned to the Manor and the brother standing against him. His face pale and full of fear.

\- Well, I think I let them go ... not on purpose. 

* * *

 

Lady Scamander fell into the living room like a storm. A real pandemonium broke out inside. Four women were running around the room, trying at random to cast spells on blue spots that flashed everywhere.

\- Pixies ?! I thought that Mr. Scamander brought back some harsh spec on it last week!

\- Y-yes, we've decontaminated the house, but ...

\- Ladies! Please calm down, we’ll find a solution immediately!

Something crashed and the crystal chandelier fell to the center of the room, silencing down for a moment all the creatures and the screaming witches.

Two boys stood in the double door of the living room. The older one had a wand in his hand. The woman turned to see Agnes's gaze and took a deep breath.

\- NEWTON!


End file.
